johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
SSBWU: Characters (Part 3)
Continued from SSBWU: Characters (Part 2) Diddy Kong Classification: Light-Middle Donkey Kong's good friend made his debut in Donkey Kong Country. He's very adventurous and is always looking out for his friends. Either it be fighting King K. Rool or evil totems. He is eager to defend the DK isles. Abilities Diddy Kong can move quite fast and he's also a hard target for brawler characters. He has a good fighting prowess and also has a good array of weapons. His Peanut Popguns do a decent amount of damage and his Rocket Barrel boost can help him escape from being surrounded as well as catch more air when he's trying to get back on a stage's platform. Limitations Diddy kong is a small character, because of this he suffers from low Strength and Toughness ratings. Which means he needs to do a lot of damage to his opponents in order to launch them. He himself is also easily launched if he gets hit hard from a powerful attack. His Banana peel move is easily avoidable and can be used against him. Charizard Classification: Heavyweight One of the more powerful Pokémon as well as the more popular. With the title number of 6, it is the fully evolved version of Charmander and it can create hot fires. Abilities Charizard is very similar to Bowser. It uses it's head as well as it's claws to attack it's opponents. It can do a lot of damage with it's physical attacks as well as it's special moves. It's Famethrower move is almost the same as Bowser's Flame breath, but lasts longer and does less damage. Limitations Charizard is a Heavyweight character, so he moves slow and has a weak jumping ability. But in comparison to Bowser and Ganondorf, he also has low strength and toughness ratings for a heavy weight character, but he can still do quite a bit of damage. His Fly move is not meant for the offensive, but it can help him escape. Ike Classification: Heavy-Middle First appearing in the localized Fire Emblem game: Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. He uses his huge sword to fight his opponents. Abilities Ike's sword is big and does a lot of damage as well as having great launching capabilities. His special moves also have great power in them (hence why his Power rating is high). His Aether is good for not just getting more air in his jump, but also attacking one or more opponents. His Eruption move also does a good amount of damage as well as good launching capabilities. Despite his sword being quite heavy, speed and jump is still reasonable for Ike, so his speed and jump ratings are well above average. Limitations Ike sword is both a strength and a weakness. It's big and does a lot of damage, but it also hinders his attacks as well as most of his attacks are very slow to execute. Plus, his special moves (instead of his Aether and Counter moves) need charging to do some serious damage. Meaning that Ike's opponents can dodge or counterattack his moves quite easily. King Dedede Classification: Heavyweight Kirby's enemy. He commands his army of Waddle Dees and other enemies since his debut in Kirby's Dream Land. Abilities King Dedede has one of the better jumping abilities of any other heavyweight character in the game. Like Kirby and Jigglypuff, he can inflate himself to gain more air to get himself back on the stage's platform. Even his Up special move: the Super Dedede Jump can also attack enemies and do a decent amount of damage. Limitations Though King Dedede's jumping abilities are better than the heavyweight characters, but his inflate capabilities aren't as impressive as Kirby's or Jigglypuff's as he can fall faster than those characters can. His Inhale move can do damage, but not enough, and unlike Kirby's, Dedede can't copy the center move of the character he inhaled. Wario* Classification: Middleweight First appearing in Super Mario Land 2, Wario began his career as a villain who stole Mario's castle and corrupted Mario Land. But then, Mario got his castle back and liberated his home. He now is a greedy treasure hunter who goes around looking for the best looking treasure. Abilities Wario is much like his rival. He has decent strength and speed and he can jump quite well. His Corkscrew move can help him escape from being surrounded by enemies as well as get more air out of his jump. Limitations Wario is a bit unusual to use as he moves a lot like Mr. Game & Watch. Though, not suffering from a low rating of any kind, Wario still has problems. His chomp move has limited range and doesn't do a lot of damage, his Wario Bike can get left on the stage and it can be used by opponents as a throwing item. Lucario Classification: Middleweight One of the newer Pokemon, Lucario uses a special Aura power to defeat his enemies. With the title number of 448, it is the fully evolved form of Riolu. * The rating increases depending on how much damage Lucario has taken. Abilities Lucario is another one of the Middleweight characters that suffer very little from attribute problems. Though, it's strength and power are a bit below average, but as Lucario takes damage these ratings will gradually increase, when it's damage meter is at 200% these ratings double (at 8). Lucario is also another version of Mewtwo (who didn't appear in Brawl), as his special moves are very similar. His Force Palm can attack either up close or at a reasonable distance. His Aura sphere can also do a decent amount of damage. Limitations As with most other Middleweight characters, Lucario's major weakness are his special moves, though they are quite useful but can leave Lucario vulnerable if they miss, and some of them require a charge time which makes this more problematic. His Extreme Speed move is useful for escaping, but not useful for attacking. Lucario's strength and power also start off a bit weak, and they require Lucario to take damage to become effective, but because Lucario can't take much damage before he's launched and possibly K.O.'ed it's not likely that he'll reach 200%. Meta Knight Classification: Light-Middle A rival to Kirby. Meta Knight once invaded Dream Land in his Halberd aircraft. He's quite dangerous with his sword and can also use his wings to attack his opponents. *Also his rapid move Abilities Meta Knight's style is one of the quickest of all of the sword wielding characters in the game. His sword is fast and can hit multiple times. He also has a good jumping ability as (unlike Kirby, Jigglypuff and King Dedede) he can use his wings to get himself back onto the stage's platform. His Dimensional cape is also great for escaping from being surrounded by opponents. Limitations A lot of Meta Knight's special moves require him to move a great distance, which means if not used properly can send him off the stage's platform. Unlike Kirby or Jugglypuff, Meta Knight is also a bit heavy (though not as heavy as King Dedede) so, getting back onto a stage's platform can prove difficult at times. Robotic Operating Buddy/R.O.B.* Classification: Heavyweight Originally from the Japanese Nintendo game: Gyromite, R.O.B. (pronounced as R'' ''O B'', not as ''Rob as in short for Robert) was then built by Nintendo to promote it's games and even other events around the world. Though was seen as a villain in Brawl, but has come clean since then. Abilities R.O.B. is one of more unusual characters to use as he has a great variety of attacks ranging from punches to eye beams. He's also quite fun to use as his arms move up and down (depending on the attack) like an old robot. His Robo Beam has good range and can flinch enemies as well. Limitations R.O.B. is quite slow and he doesn't jump very high. His attacks are also a bit slow (though his special moves are a bit faster). His Robo Burner is great for catching more air and escaping from opponents, but it's not very good for attacking enemies. Sonic The Hedgehog Classification: Light-Middle The Star of his own games which once were the propterty of Sega and the business rival of Mario. Sonic The Hedgehog's job is to protect the Chaos emeralds from the evil Dr. Eggman. Abilities Sonic's trademark ability is his greatest strength, able to run faster than most characters in the game. He also has a reasonable amount of strength, toughness and power. His Homing Attack is his bread & butter when it comes to his special moves as it zeros in on the closest opponent. Limitations Sonic's speed can also work against him. If not used properly, Sonic can easily go off the stage's platform. Same is true to his special moves if they miss. Though, Sonic can do a reasonable amount of damage with his physical attacks and special moves, but he has a below average launch capability, meaning that the opponent must have a high damage meter in order for Sonic to K.O. his opponent. Megaman Classification: Middleweight The Blue Bomber makes a triumphant return to modern games after being away for sometime. He still has it in him with his Mega Buster as well as his other array of weapons. Note: Much like he can in his games, Megaman shoots while moving. Abilities A typical Middleweight character, Megaman has good almost everything (like Mario), his power rating is slightly higher thanks to his wide variety of weapons he uses to fight his opponents. His Leaf Shield move can protect him from attacks for a time and can also be used offensively as well. Limitations Megaman's weapons are also a weakness as well. His Metal Blade move though useful can be used against him if it misses, his Crash Bomb move can also damage him if he's too close. Plus, Megaman's style is all about range, meaning he has a hard time fighting up close, and he only has a few attacks to show for up close combat. His Rush Coil is good for escaping from opponents but not for attacking. Little Mac Classification: Heavy-Middle The small but powerful Boxer that quickly rose in the ranks and became champion. He debuted in Punch-Out!! for the NES. He's got a very powerful moveset and he can hit hard as well. * Once his power meter fills, the move becomes the K.O. Punch. Abilities Little Mac is one of the more powerful characters in the game as he has great launch capabilities. His Power Punch is initially a chargeable move and it does a lot of damage, but Little Mac also has a power meter over his damage meter, once it's full (it'll flash K.O.) it becomes a K.O. Punch and it's what it is, if it hits an opponent (or opponents) it'll instantly K.O. them. Limitations Although Mac does have great power with reasonable speed on the ground, because he's a Boxer he's for the most part anchored to the ground, that means he has a poor jumping ability and falls too fast which hinders his ability to get back on the stage's platforms. Bowser Jr./Kooplings Classification: Middleweight Note: The Kooplings are Palette swaps of Bowser Jr. Bowser Koopa has himself several children. The Kooplings: Larry, Morton Jr., Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy and Ludwig Von whom have appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3. Bowser Jr. is Bowser's latest edition he first appeared in Super Mario Sunshine disguised as a shadow version of Mario and tainted Isle Delfino with an evil paint-like liquid. Now they fight against other opponents. Abilities Bowser Jr. is one of the smaller middleweight characters, though if it wasn't for the Clown Kart, he would've been a lightweight. Bowser Jr.'s style is mostly childish trickery with his array of weapons. His Clown Cannon is a big, wide projectile that can hit multiple opponents, his Abandon Ship ejets Bowser Jr. out of the Clown Kart, and he can attack with a small hammer while airborne. Limitations Bowser Jr. is still quite small and can't take on a full force smash attack. His Mechakoppa move can be hit and thrown out before it explodes (though it'll do quite some damage to the opponent near it or is holding it). He also suffers some of the same weaknesses as other middleweight characters, he's vulnerable when his special moves miss. Wii Fit Trainer Classification: Light-Middle The main characters of the surprising hit game Wii Fit, they try to help you lose weight and get into shape with the help of the Wii Balance Board. Abilities Having an elegant fighting style, Wii Fit Trainer also has good speed and a good jumping ability as well. His/Her Sun Salutation move can be charged and when fully charged, can heal himself/herself as well as do some damage. Limitations The Wii fit Trainer can be a bit difficult to use because most of it's attacks are short range and don't do much damage. Though His/her Deep breathing move can help somewhat, but it's not enough to really do a lot of damage. The character list concludes here, SSBWU: Characters (part 4)